FF 7-9 characters have their worst dinner ever
by RyuzouKamitaka
Summary: The Title Says it all.. (Writen by me and my G/f Kristi..) R


Disclaimer- I don't own FF7. Squaresoft does. I don't own FF8. Squaresoft   
Does. I Dont own FF9. Squaresoft does.  
  
  
  
::Squall and Rinoa waiting for everyone else at a fancy resturant::  
::Seifer drives up... on a harley::  
  
::And everyone else in a limo::  
  
Seifer- Hey! Why wasn't I invited in the limo ride?  
  
Cloud- You didn't help pay.  
  
::They all push past Seifer and walk inside::  
  
::Seifer follows glumly::  
  
Waiter- How many?  
  
Tifa- Eight, please!  
  
Zidane- Hey...where's Selphie?  
  
Seifer- O.O;; Ummm I dunno!*  
  
Cloud- Where's Aeries?  
  
Tifa, grinning- At home...resting.**  
  
::They finally get a table and sit down::  
  
::Squall looks at the menu and sees hot dogs::  
  
Squall- Thank goodness Zell ain't here...the bill would be huge.  
  
Waiter- Can I get you some drinks?  
  
Rinoa- Cocktail.  
  
Cloud:wiskey!  
  
Tifa: Sprite.  
  
Zidane: gimme a beer..  
  
Garnet: hmm.. i want a Dr P  
  
Seifer: the strongest alcohol uve got  
  
Squall- Coke.  
  
Irvine- Cherry coke!  
  
::Seifer scoots his chair close to Rinoa's and shoots Squall a dirty look::  
  
::Squall doesn't notice, he's to busy staring at Garnet::  
  
::Garnet doesn't notice. she's to busy staring at Cloud::  
  
::Cloud doesn't notice, he's to busy staring at Rinoa::  
  
::Rinoa doesn't notice, shes to busy staring at Zidane::  
  
::Zidane doesn't notice, he's to busy staring at Tifa::  
  
::And Tifa is to busy staring at Squall::  
Irvine and Seifer: AHEM!  
Author- Uh..  
::The waitress over there...yeah, the ugly one... is staring and I and S::  
  
I & S: -.-;  
  
Irvine: Wellll Ladies... who wants to hear about the time I...::He goes on   
and on, gloating and boasting::  
  
::Selphie storms in and smacks Irvine::  
  
Siefer- Uh, Selph, how'd you get here?  
  
Selphie- I snuck out of your-  
  
Seifer- EHEHEH Okay thats enough....RAJIN!  
  
::Rajin appears and takes Selphie away::  
  
All: O.O;;  
  
::Seifer stands up to walk to the bathroom, but trips on Squalls extended   
foot::  
Seifer-Whoa!  
::He rams into a waiter carrying food and the waiter spills the food all   
over Tifa::  
:: All the guys(except Seif, who continued to the bathroom)jump up with   
towels to clean her off... then they notice each other and sit back down::  
  
Tifa: CLOUD!  
  
Cloud- Uh, yeah! ::Jumps up and wipes her off with a towel::  
  
::Seifer walks back and sits in his chair, shooting Squall more dirty   
looks::  
  
::Irvine notices he has to pee, so he stands up and watches his steps   
carefully::  
  
Squall- Hey Irvine!  
  
::He looks up and Zidane trips him and he falls flat on his face::  
  
::Everyone laughs::  
  
:Squall stands up and yawns and stretches, then notices the evil grin on   
Rinoa's face::  
  
::He sits and a loud PPFFFTTT is heard throughout the whole resturant...a   
whoopie cushion.::  
  
Squall, turning bright red- Ok...who did it?!  
  
::They all point at each other::  
::Garnet grins devilishly and pulls Zidanes tail, causing him to yelp::  
  
Zidane: Hey! That hurt!  
  
::She shoves his head down in his food::  
  
::Everyone snickers::  
  
::Seifer boredly picks up a peice of chicken and chucks it at Rinoa::  
  
Rinoa: HEY MAN! THAT SHIT HURTS! ::She cusses him out some more then leaves   
in a fit of rage::  
  
::Squall stands up to follow her, cuz he thinks if he sucks up to her he   
might get sucked up to lata if ya know what i mean ^_~ ::  
  
::But Seifer trips him and he smacks into a waiter, and the food spills all   
over Garnet::  
  
::Zidane jumps up and has a huge grin on his face as he's washing her off::  
  
::Irvine is winking and blowing kisses so a cute waitress serving another   
table::  
  
::Seifer grabs a banana and hucks it at Tifa::  
  
Cloud: Heheh...  
  
Tifa- CLOUD! ::Smacks him and then storms off::  
  
::Tifa walks out of the resturant and sees Squall and Rinoa making out on   
the curb::  
  
::She runs back in and tell Cloud something, then they both run off together   
and Cloud has a huge grin::  
  
::Irvy and Seif are really bored...::  
  
Zidane: Hey Garnet, is that a mirror in your pocket? Cuz I see myself in   
your pants.  
  
Garnet: Uh..  
  
Zidane: Hey Garnet. That dress would look great all crumpled up on my   
bedroom floor tommorow morning.  
  
Garnet: -.-;;  
  
::The waitress Irvine was flirting with comes over and whispers in his ear,   
then they both run off together, grinning::  
  
::Which leaves Garnet, Zidane and Seifer at the table::  
  
::Fujin appears and whistles to Seifer::  
  
Seifer: Mmhmm...  
  
::He jumps up and runs to her and they both run off together::  
  
::Zidane puts his and on her knee and leans in to give her a smooch, but   
suddenly Stiener appears::  
  
Stiener- Garnet, you are in danger!  
  
::He was grinning like an old dog. She smiled, jumped up and ran off with   
him::  
  
::Zidane was alone...soon after they left, shit loads of food are chucked at   
Zidane.::  
Waiter: You may pay the bill. And clean up this MESS!  
  
Zidane: 0.0;;  
  
::Zidane does all this and walks out of the resturant, seeing Squall and   
Rinoa starting to strip each other down; Tifa pushing Cloud up against a   
wall, growling like a tiger; Irvine and the waitress(Whos name is Beatrice,   
by the way)..er...playacting; Seifer and Fujin were no where to be seen; and   
Garnet & Stiener were dancing. Yes, dancing.::  
  
THE END? --; 


End file.
